1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an oscillator, an electronic apparatus and a moving object each equipped with an oscillator.
2. Related Art
In recent years, an oscillator as an example of an electronic device is used in many fields from communication equipment such as a cellular phone to consumer equipment such as a quartz-crystal clock due to the frequency stability, small size and light weight, robustness, low price, and so on. JP-A-2010-103802 (Document 1) discloses an oscillator which has achieved a surface-mount property. The oscillator of Document 1 is composed of a quartz crystal resonator, an electronic component (IC), a package, and a lid member, wherein the quartz crystal resonator incorporates a resonator element, the electronic component (IC) is a circuit element having a function of driving the resonator element, the package is a container having a recessed section, which has an opening in at least one direction, and houses the quartz crystal resonator and the electronic component (IC), and the lid member having one surface opposed to the opening of the recessed section and connected to the package. Document 1 shows a structure in which the electronic component (IC) is mounted on an upper surface in a plan view of the quartz crystal resonator.
Incidentally, in the oscillator disclosed in Document 1, the electronic component (IC) is mounted on the upper surface of the quartz crystal resonator in the plan view. In such a configuration, it results that the heat from the outside conducted from the outer bottom surface of the package is conducted to the quartz crystal resonator, and then conducted to the electronic component (IC) via the quartz crystal resonator. Therefore, in the case in which the external temperature varies, the temperature of the quartz crystal resonator is varied by the external temperature variation, and then the temperature of the electronic component (IC) is varied. Therefore, since a temperature difference occurs between the quartz crystal resonator and the electronic component (IC), in the case in which a thermosensor is incorporated in the electronic component (IC), the temperature of the quartz crystal resonator is not correctly measured. Therefore, in the case of compensating the frequency of the oscillator based on the temperature measured by the thermosensor, namely a temperature-compensated oscillator, for example, there is a possibility that the frequency compensation accuracy is deteriorated.